Spider-verse
by lpacheco0039
Summary: Before starting a question you know peter parker a teenager bitten by a spider or better known as spiderman but you would say that he was lucky to have those skills ,you would say to be the only one if. I told you that in reality he is not the only one will discover that it is not about a spiderman but about all.
1. spider-verse prelude

Chapter 1.

There is not only one

Peter Parker has been 11 years since he came to venom having a normal life facing villain and saving the world they waited for a baby who named him May in honor of his aunt (who would eventually die). Peter would marry and they would have another baby which would call him Harry Ben Parker in honor of Ben Parker and his friend Harry (previously dead after the fight with venom).

Peter is now 50 years old .

and he says "the radioactive arna is the best thing that happened to me. I got married to the girl I like. May he will continue with the legacy,all right, which is the worst thing that could happening " .

The life of peter was perfect he have a company all okay.

but one day everything changed, it was all normal Peter was tired and hungry MJ and May were at dinner Ben happily ate but Peter and May MJ's spider sense a voice says "Hello" how are you doing Peter and May put on their suits while that man coke a piece of a knife and would share May and Ben: "No!" Peter screams, he tries to stop him but it is too late he was going to die but Mj sacrificed himself Peter would ask him: "Who the hell are you?" the man smiled and He would explain: "Peter had that conversation in thousands of lands and I called tired of answering "I am Morlun and you're going to be my dinner". Peter would throw himself to the bridge and would fall. Morlun would believe that he would have died and leave with May and Ben Peter dying would say that it is the end while closing his eyes another portal will open another portal and from him a guy with a similar suit comes out saying "it's me Peter, I'm your only one from another universe "

A Peter Parker sad because Gwen your love died he visited her thumb when Morbious go to his universe he come back and he find other spiderman he go to the earth - 96283 and he find and save a spiderman.


	2. spider-verse

Chapter 2.

The Resistance begins.

It all starts minutes later the spiderman rescues his counterpart from another universe.

Peter tells his arachnid counterpart: "That was Morlun and his family has a goal to annihilate us all ... And if they fulfill their goal the whole multiverse as we know it will be destroyed". The spiderman of that universe asks: So what do we do? "His counterpart replies:" Peter, really, first I must take with the Resistance they will know what to do. Meanwhile in the Resistance ...

The spiderman of the land TRN -701

he speaks: "We have to be alert, we had a great day but it turns out that once again our universes are at risk, we have to ..." Spiderman is roamed by a portal where two spiderman come out: "I found it very bad Morlun almost killed him" he says this version of the climbing walls. Peter raving and crying would say "May MJ, Ben I 199999

must save them". Peter would pass out ,upon waking up his counterpart that saved him would explain everything. "Mmm ... with that interesting multiverse" - says spiderman-9283 .I have to give you something is a watch that allows you to wander through the

through the multiverse" I say Peter's arachnid counterpart, then he learns grace to his counterpart as he travels through the Multiverse - "Hi Peter" says a voice, the voice continues to call me: "Migel O'hara recruits more spiderman the more the better"Where do you want: "go with me," says his arachid counterpart Peter replies: "send you to earth -199999"

EARTH -199999

Peter Parker led a normal life as spiderman in his universe just stopped a robbery, but after stopping the thief, the spider's sensation goes crazy spiderman comes to investigate since a portal opens he arrives at the lugra but comes Morlun spider tries to stop him but he is defeated with his strength he manages to throw himself where a portal will open up to Doctor Strange's station.

Hello sir Parker "Someone is looking for him," Doctor strange tells him at this moment the spiderman of the earth enters - 9283 and that of the earth -120703 saying: "Hi, we are you only from another universe"

They are saying that there a multiverse interrupts the spiderman Strange explains: "You really thought you were the only spiderman if you say that if you make a mistake your universe as you know it is one of many others that each exist with its own history but these universals will cease to exist because of a Morlun person. try to annihilate all the spidermen and only you can stop them "Peter Parker of the earth -199999 asks:" Because we don't call the avengers "Doctor Strange replies:" This is an issue that only the spidermen can solve if Morlun wins all the multiverse will be destroyed .``''You come with us" - ask the 2 spiderman "let's do it" - says the spiderman of that land and together they go to a 199999 and the other spidermen go form a team later with superior spiderman he said: "I have a spiderman to reclute" They go to the earth- 1048.

EARTH-1048

Peter Parker after saving the world as spiderman I just taught Miles Morales was swinging normally or that was until MJ called: "I need you fast you didn't see what is happening to someone is attacking the city". "I'm coming" - says Peter he sways up there but Morlun would approach spiderman would approach and win very easily until Morbious would attack from behind. "You're fine brother" - he tells Morlun. wounded spiderman would try to fight with the 2 when it seemed the end a portal opens spiderman -199999 and superior spiderman come to the rescue Chloe wrap in cobwebs and say: "we need your help" Peter explains to MJ and Miles what happens Mj and Peter kiss the Peter of that universe puts on the mask and enters the portal. Entering and directly entering the residence." Are more spidermen in other dimensions we stay safe here we need more help every second someone died " said : Migel O' hara :

Peter B. Parker said : " you need help" Miles siad :"I can help you "Miles said : "there are other dimensions out there where we are going". Peter B. Parker says :"to the earth -26496"- a portal opens and the spidermen enter the portal.

Earth-26496

Spiderman was swinging from side to side because he had saved New York and those who lived to save new york and its inhabitants he was on his way to school ,but something happens something very strange a portal begins to open looked like a black player.

"What was that?! "-exclaime and the portal comes out a person with the same tells him: "I am from the land TRN 7001 because of the odd thing that parsca i'm from other universe" explains this version of the climb walls.

"My name is Peter B. Parker by the way I think that does not help much" - says this spiderman with a boastful voice .

The peter of this dimension removes the masc and says: "With that there is more than one.''"Yes" - Peter B. Parker answers -"but if we don't hurry there won't be any"-said Peter B. Parker

The spiderman 's arachnid sense clinks Peter of that reality puts on his mask, and Peter B. Parker says: "We have company".At that precise moment another portal opens where Morlun comes from, but the spectacular spider-man defeats him easily - "Not because of something they call me spectacular" - would say spectacular spider-man entering the portal.

Earth -12041

Everything was going well, Spiderman is taken as a great hero after a spiderman from another universe tells him they needed him. Spiderman from that universe recruits his other friends Spiderman and everyone crosses to the portal.

Earth-92131

Spider-man Spider-man was swinging but sees a portal open in that his arachid sense is activated and someone comes out in his same suit was spectacular spider-man spectacular spider-man says: "Let's go there is no time we need your help "

Meanwhile….

Morlun says: "It seems that spiders want to play because we play Earth-14042".


End file.
